1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip thermistor.
2. Related Background Art
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-140278) discloses a chip-shaped multilayer capacitor comprising an element body having a plurality of inner electrodes arranged therewithin and a pair of outer electrodes arranged at both ends of the element body. The element body exhibits a rectangular parallelepiped form having a pair of main faces opposing each other, a pair of side faces opposing each other and adjoining the main faces, and a pair of end faces opposing each other and adjoining the main faces and the side faces. The outer electrodes totally cover their corresponding end faces and extend therefrom to go around the main faces and side faces. Therefore, in a direction intersecting the direction in which the pair of end faces oppose each other, each of the outer electrodes has a width greater than that of the element body.